1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a railway maintenance vehicle that can be operated both on and off rails and which removes ties perpendicular to the rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Railroads are an important cog in the transportation system. Trains ride on prepared railbeds having rails that are anchored to cross ties. The ties are ballasted in the railbed by loose rock and other fill material. From time to time maintenance operations must be carried out on the tracks to insure their continued reliability and efficiency.
Typically special work vehicles are employed to maintain tracks. These vehicles maybe conventional work vehicles outfitted with rail gear or specialized machines. As railways maybe located in remote areas it is desirable that maintenance vehicles be able to ride on the rails. It is also desirable that the vehicles perform more than one function. For example loader backhoes have been adapted for railway travel and use. Such vehicles are provided with two sets of wheels: a first conventional set for moving the loader backhoe on the ground; and a second set for moving the loader backhoe on rails.